Medal of Honor:Allied Assault: Offensive
Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Offensive is the next Chapter in the Allied Assault series. Player play as Lt.Jeff G. Cooper,a British soldier in the SOE. Missions Mission 1:Stalingrad Mission 2:Sicily Mission 3:Normandy Mission 4:Ardennes Characters * Lt.Jeff G. Cooper (Player) * Col.Roy McLaren * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Lucas Lowell Jr. (Level Briefings) * Cpl.Daniel Stephens (on Radio only) * Cpl.Todd Zagger * S/Sgt.Steve Cook * Sgt.Jerome "Bear" Bearden * Cpl.Doug Robbins * Cpl.Ethan Hudson * F.O.Rob Gaffney * Cpt.Christopher MacIntyre * Pte.Ashley * Pte.Duncan * Pte.Lambeth * 1st.Lt.Andrew Meyer * L/Cpl.McMorrow * L/Cpl.Willison * Maj.Alexander Lovecraft * Sgt.Jonathan Fleming (Scottish) * 2nd.Lt.F.T.W. Collins * Sgt.Alex Dayley * Cpl.Jim T. Davis * Cpt.Jacob Davidson * 2nd.Lt.Michael Wolfe * Cpl.Chris McCall (Scottish) * Ethan Schmid * 1st.Lt.Bert Dewhurst (Canadian) * Sgt.Cameron McElroy (Canadian) * Sgt.Joseph Marrison * Cpl.Robert Treacy * Cpt.Nathaniel Farley * Cpl.Mitton * L/Cpl.Dann * Flt.Lt.Neidhart (R.C.A.F. Pilot) * 1st.Lt.Bryson McGinnis (Scottish) * Cpl.Chad Williams * Coale * Samuel Werner * Lt.Col.Adam Lord * Sgt.Oleg Smirnov * Cpl.Zina Danilova * Kolya Tarasov * Yuri Jahn * Dimitri Demin * Aleksei Semenov Levels (Don't know names yet...) Mission 1:Stalingrad * Not One Step Back (September 18,1942) * Tractor Factory (September 19,1942) * Building of Red Square (September 20,1942) Mission 2:Sicily * Syracuse (July 10,1943) * Bridge to Sicily (July 12,1943) * Mafia (July 13,1943) * Night Getaway (July 15,1943) Mission 3:Normandy * Gold Beach (June 6,1944) (Arromanches-les-Bains * Port-en-Bessin (June 7,1944) * Orne River (June 8,1944) * Villers-Bocage (June 13,1944) Mission 4:Ardennes * Dinant (December 26,1944) * Namur (December 26,1944) * Meuse River (December 31,1944) Epilogue Weapons (Same in Courage,plus new,old 1s...) Russians: * Nagant M1895 - 7/200 * Tokarev TT-33 - 7/200 (New) * Mosin-Nagant 1891 (with & without Scope) - 5/200 * SVT-40 (with & without Scope) - 10/200 * AVS-36 - 15/200 (New) * Federov Avtomat - 25/400 (New) * PPSH-41 - 71/300 * PPS-42 - 35/300 (New) * DP-28 - 47/500 (New) * RPD - (New) * LAD Machine Gun - (New) * AS-44/Sudaev - 30/400 (New) * PTRS-41 - (New) * ROKS Flamethrower - 500 (New) * Double-Barrel Shotgun - 2/50 (New) * Dshk 1938 (MG) (New) * DS-39 (MG) (New) * Goryunov SG-43 (MG) (New) * Maxim M1910/30 (New) * RGD-33 Hand Grenade - 10 (New) * F1 Fragmentation Grenade (Russian) - 10 * RDG-1 Smoke Grenade (Mustard/Orange Color Smoke) - 5 Italians: * Beretta M1934 - 15/200 * Carcano - 6/200 * ITRA Burst - 20/200 (New) * Moschetto - 40/300 * Breda M1930 - 20/400 * BM37 (Mounted) (New) * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower - 500 (New) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.C.R.M. High Explosive Grenade (Red) - 10 * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.C.R.M. FI. (Smoke Grenade) (Yellow) (White Smoke) - 5 (New) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade - 10 (change back to Exploding Grenade) Main Menu Background Multiplayer Characters: Allies: * * Niko Bellic Axis: * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Game